grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
2018
Television & Movies *''Muppet Guys Talking'' public premiere, March 16 *''Muppet Babies'' on Disney Junior, March 23 *''The Happytime Murders, August 24 *When You Wish Upon a Pickle, 'NOVEMBER' '10' *SESAME STREET'' season 49 on HBO, November 17 International Television & Movies *''Mini-Muppetene'' on Disney Junior, Norway, August *''Mini-Muppets'' on Disney Junior, Denmark, August 18 *''Mini-Mupparna'' on Disney Junior, Sweden, August 27 Appearances *'BERT' on HQ Trivia, January 29 *'COOKIE MONSTER' on Travel + Leisure, January 30 *'FOZZIE BEAR' on The One Show, February 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on [[w:c:muppet:The Sun (United Kingdom newspaper)|The '''SUN']], February 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & 'MISS PIGGY' on ''NME, February 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on The Last Leg, February 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & FOZZIE BEAR on This Morning, February 27 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on This Morning, March 1 *Victoria Labalme & FRANK OZ on Newshour, March 4 *''Hilarity for Charity'' on Netflix, APRIL 6 *'COOKIE MONSTER' on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, APRIL 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on American Idol, May 21 *'MISS PIGGY' on Stand Up to Cancer, October 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Late Late Show with James Corden, November 29 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Talk, November 30 *The Muppets on Carpool Karaoke: The Series, December 14 Albums *''Disney Junior Music: Muppet Babies, February 23 *The StoryTeller'' soundtrack, APRIL 27 *''[[w:c:muppet:We're Doing a Best Of|We’re Doing a BEST Of]]'' in the UK, July 6 *''[[w:c:muppet:E is for Elmo!|'E' is for Elmo!]], September 21 *[[w:c:muppet:C is for Cookie!|'''C IS FOR COOKIE!]], September 21 *''[[w:c:muppet:E is for Grover!|'G' is for GROVER!]], September 21 *[[w:c:muppet:N is for Numbers!|'N' is for Numbers!]], September 21 *[[w:c:muppet:F is for Fun!|'F' is for Fun!]], September 21 *It’s Christmas Time!, October 5 *Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas, November 2 Videos *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Elmo 4|The BEST of Elmo 4]], February 13 *Love to Learn Vol. 2, March 6 *[[w:c:muppet:The Dark Crystal (video)#4k Blu-ray Releases|''The Dark Crystal 4k Blu-ray]], March 6 *''Time to Play, August 14 *Fraggle Rock: The Complete Series 35th Anniversary Collector’s Edition, September 2018 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Elmo Explores|'Elmo'’s World Elmo Explores]], October 2 *The Magical Wand Chase, November 6 Events *'MATT VOGEL, '''BILL BARRETTA, ERIC JACOBSON, PETER LINZ, Debbie McClellan & the Muppets at PuppetPalooza, March 2 *[[w:c:muppet:The Jim Henson Retrospectacle|The JIM HENSON Retrospectacle]] in New Zealand, APRIL 9 - 29 *The Muppets Take the O2, July 13 - 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' as the Wizard in the Lythgoe Family Panto production of The Wonderful Winter of Oz at the Pasadena Civic Auditorium, December 14 - 30 Merchandise *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street throw pillows (The Land of Nod)|The Land of Nod '''''SESAME STREET alphabet throw pillows]] *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street throw pillows (The Land of Nod)|The Land of Nod SESAME STREET throw pillows]] Books *''The Joy of Cookies, 'APRIL' 3 *Muppets Meet the Classics: Fairy Tales from the Brothers Grimm, October 9 People *Bob Phillips dies, June 29 *'CAROLL SPINNEY' retires, October 17 See also *'2018' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2018' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR''' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #